


Merry-Go-Round

by Kabella



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Central Park, Fluff, Lost - Freeform, M/M, NYC, drunk ass, ejected, uptown downtown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella
Summary: The band is in the big city. Tommy and Nikki are drunk and decide to have some fun.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Merry-Go-Round

**Author's Note:**

> So, I fucking did it. I actually wrote a short one-shot. There is hope. 
> 
> \-----------

It’s late summer of 1983. The band is in New York City together for the first time, having been invited to the city for a press event regarding the upcoming release of their album, Shout at the Devil. The interview was successful, at least in Crue terms; probably quite crass and tawdry compared to your mainstream band; but everyone knows that Motley Crue doesn’t do mainstream. 

Their flight back isn’t until the following day, so the rest of the day and night are left for exploring the bustling city. Vince is at a strip club with a friend from he area. Mick starts off, exploring with Tommy and Nikki. They dined at a tavern, consuming copious amounts of alcohol, and hit the streets and avenues right after. Mick soon makes the decision to break away, as the dynamic duo are drunk off their asses, not to mention high on shit. Mick, instead, meets back up with their manager, Doug, and they hit the city, sane in the membrane.

Although not completely unknown, the Crue’s success hasn’t quite spread to the east coast yet. They can walk about, largely unrecognized at this point, but for a few savvy fans who’ve discovered the Too Fast For Love album. Anyway, it makes for a better day, to not have a trail of fans following them around.

“Dude, Look! Central Park. Let’s go,” Tommy suggests.

“Isn’t that where you go for a horse and buggy ride?” Nikki says, skeptical.

“Yup. Wanna take one? They’re right there,” Tommy says, pointing over towards the park’s stable area. You can sit between my legs, and we can neck. Maybe I’ll even propose at the end.”

“Fuck you and all that gay bullshit. Besides, aren’t we uptown? I think all the gay stuff is downtown.”

“How the fuck should I know? Never been here, and how do you know? Bet your secret gay ass tried to dig up that info before we left,” Tommy laughs. “Gonna sneak out tonight, Sixx?”

“Right...I’m gay, yet you’re the one offering to suck on my neck and bone me on a carriage ride.”

“Oh come on, Nikki. I know how much you secretly desire my ass,” Tommy says, sensually rubbing his hands up and down on it.

“Will you stop, you dumb shit. We’re not even on the right side of town to even joke.”

“Who says I’m joking? And I still wanna know how you know what’s what around here. Your gaydar is in overdrive right now.”

Nikki shoves Tommy really hard. He narrowly misses a collision with a street sign. “You’re the one running your fucking mouth. It’s my ass that you want.”

“OK, Nikki,” Tommy says, laughing still, as he tries to get his bearing again, after almost wiping out.

They enter the park and walk for a while. 

“Isn’t this so serene, Nik? Perfect path for romance, wouldn’t you say,” Tommy says, reaching for Nikki’s hand.

“Drop it! And what’s so great about this fucking park anyway. I can see all this green and botanical shit in L.A. There’s fucking high rise towers all over here. Now that’s something we don’t see every day. Plus XXX shows all over the fucking place. Damn! Bet you can go to a different one every single night, and never repeat for a whole year; without even leaving your neighborhood!”

“Yeah, but the gay XXX are downtown. That’s a hike for you,” Tommy laughs.

“I should have fucking left with Mick. What the hell is wrong with you today?!” Nikki snarls.

“I don’t know. Just trying to have some fucking fun in this kick ass city. You’re awfully touchy today,” Tommy says, lighting up.

“Fine. Will you just lay off. We’re getting looks, and people are probably already thinking stuff about us because of the way we’re dressed.”

“Yeah, looking at us weird because we’re in a rock band, dummy; not because they think we’re gay. Must be a reason why you’re thinking that,” Tommy says, grinning widely, blowing smoke directly into Nikki’s face.

“Tom, stop. Just walk will you?”

“Hell no! Time to run! There’s a fucking carousel up ahead! See it!” Tommy cries out in delight, sprinting towards it.

Nikki stands there, sighing. He doesn’t understand the lure of such childish things, but he shrugs, and quickly follows Tommy anyway, eventually catching up.

“Hell yeah! We’re going on this motherfucker!” Tommy says, taking it in the whirling attraction, wide-eyed.

“I don’t know man. The spinning might not be too great for me at this time.”

“Oh, you’re going on, dude. I’m sure you’re not the first person to toss their cookies on this thing.”

It’s not a busy time of day. There’s some kids and families around. A few teenagers. Tommy is bouncing with excitement leading Nikki by the arm to the line to get on.

“You’re so stupid, Tommy.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, my good man?”

“It ran away screaming about 6 shots ago.”

They’re next in line, and Tommy pays for both of them; the ticket taker eyeballing the pair suspiciously. 

“Come on. Pick your horse. I see which one I want!” Tommy runs for it, nearly knocking a kid down to get to it first. Whoops.

Nikki is pleased to see a non-moving horse just one spot behind Tommy’s gleaming bronco. Round and round is enough; up and down is gonna cause problems for the wasted bassist.

Tommy straddles the horse, and is already bucking like a cowboy on it; holding on with one hand, waving the other in the air. Nikki has his forehead pressed up against the pole, looking like a sorry, sloppy lush, unimpressed, and not looking forward to movement.

“Hey Nikki! Look at me!” Tommy wails. “Lone Fucking Ranger here. Hi-Ho Silver!”

“You look more like the Loaded Retard with his trusty horse Hi-Ho Shitfaced. Relax, will you?”

“Here it goes, Nik! It’s starting.”

“Either that, or the world is starting to spin around me. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh my god. Everything is spinning.”

“Observant tool, aren’t you. Woohoo!”

“Stop! Your enthusiasm is making this ride worse!”

The rides spins and spins.

“Nikki! Watch me! Check it out!” Tommy stands on the hard-molded stirrups, and starts bucking on the pole, like a stripper. “Yeah baby!! Want some of this!!”

“Tommy! Stop! Oh my god. There’s kids here!”

“Up and down, Nikki. Up and down. You know you want some,” Tommy moans, grinding seductively on the pole. “Oh yeah. Oh!” Tommy says, looking back at Nikki, only to find he’s not there. What the hell? “Nik!?”

On the next spin around, Tommy catches a glimpse of Nikki, on the ground, trying to pick himself up from what looked like a face-plant on concrete.

As Tommy approaches again on the next rotation, he busts out laughing. “You stupid motherfucker!”

The ride is slowing down and coming to a stop. Tommy dismounts his horse, and leaps off the platform before the ride completely stops. That decision didn’t work out so well for the drunkard, limbs flailing around as he crashes to the ground about 10 feet from Nikki’s who’s just barely back to a standing position, dusting himself off.

“Who’s the stupid motherfucker now?” Nikki says, walking towards Tommy to lend a hand to help him up. They’re both laughing, when a park employee approaches them, and tells them that they’re being ejected from the carousel for inappropriate behavior and language.

Neither can stop laughing, as they’re ushered to the gate, and told not to return.

“See what you did, you idiot,” Nikki says laughing.

“Who’s the idiot who falls off of a stationary carousel horse. By the way, your forehead is bleeding.”

“I know. I cracked it on the ground. It was your fault! I was watching you hump that pole and... I don’t know. I lost my bearings. The spinning suddenly got to me, and next thing I know, I slipped off. Hit my damn back on the platform, then the force threw me clear off to the ground, landing on my fucking head and shoulder.

Tommy had to brace himself on a park bench because he’s doubled over, laughing. “I can’t Nikki…. I saw the empty horse…” Tommy continues to laugh. “Then when the ride came around again, I see your pathetic ass on the ground, trying to pick yourself up like a reject.”

“Oh, how about you... all sauve and cool, trying to make some macho exit off the ride; only to make yourself look like the biggest moron in New York City who can’t walk.”

“Imitation is the best form of flattery,” Tommy grins.

“No more bright ideas, OK?”

“Boring ass. My little burlesque act is what got you rattled enough to basically tumble off a seat, and is going to wind up being the highlight of your day.”

“More like a stool, that was high, and on a moving platform. And I’m drunk as shit.”

“OK, Nik. You were just drunk. Had nothing to do with my fine ass bumping and grinding that got you all hot under the collar. You wanted to be that pole.”

“Ha, more like you wish I was that pole.”

“What if I did?” Tommy poses the question.

Nikki shrugs, and doesn’t say anything, as they continue to walk down the path back towards the entrance of the park. Tommy is skeptical of Nikki’s silence. He knows that the bassist is interested in something. He can rarely keep his hands off of the drummer, and there’s always sexual innuendos flying out of his mouth. Nikki just blows it off, saying he’s a sensual person and the actions are just a natural extension of himself. Tommy calls bullshit, since he can control his hands with everyone else.

They walk for about 5 more minutes in uncomfortable silence. “So, what does your lame ass want to do now? Sit in on a meeting in one of the skyscrapers, or maybe visit a fine art gallery?” Tommy asks.

“I have a better idea,” Nikki says, stopping and looking around to make sure no one is in ear shot. He leans in towards Tommy’s ear, “Let me be your merry-go-round horse.”

Tommy starts, choking out laughter syllables. “Hell yeah! Let’s get back to the hotel!” Tommy shrieks, grabbing Nikki by the wrist bounding towards the park exit.

“Fuck! Tom, I sure sure hope to god that you know where the damn hotel is,” Nikki huffs out, trailing behind.

Tommy stops running. “Oh shit. Oh my god, Nikki. I have no idea.”

They both look at each other, and all they can do is laugh. Seems like another adventure is underway.

  
  



End file.
